1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locator devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a device for recording the location of a parked vehicle in large parking facilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Urban sprawl and reliance on the automobile has created a situation dominated by multi-acre parking lots at ever-popular shopping malls and self-parking, multi-storied parking garages in downtown areas, train depots, hospitals, etc. Finding your parked vehicle in a parking lot or garage is often a daunting task especially if you have forgotten the section, row and/or level where your vehicle is parked. An inexpensive, uncomplicated device that would allow one to easily record the exact location of the parked vehicle would certainly be a welcome advance in the art.
The prior art abounds with devices for the general recording of notes and/or data. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 321,865 (Derocher) and Des. 413,582 (Tompkins) show designs for electronic note pads. These devices are utilized to record general data and are relatively expensive. Further, devices of this type are large and cumbersome when compared to the invention as contemplated by Applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,553 (Righi) is drawn to a tele-control system for a motor vehicle. The above system requires extensive electronic wiring of the motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,757 (Edwards et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,557 (Schuette) disclose electronic identifiers for assisting the retrieval of motor vehicles at valet-operated parking facilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,556 (Oh) shows a remote-controlled, light-emitting, alarm system for locating a parked vehicle. The instant system requires that a receiver is placed in the vehicle for activation by a hand-carried transmitter.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a device for recording the location of a parked motor vehicle as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention, to be dubbed xe2x80x9cPark and Findxe2x80x9d, is a hand-held device which allows a user to easily record the site of a vehicle that is parked in a marked location in a lot or garage. A user may apply the device to record the level, section and row in which the vehicle is parked. Park and Find is small enough to be attached to a key chain, pocketbook, briefcase, etc. The device is provided with alpha and numerical characters so as to be adaptable to accurately record almost any marking scheme. As contemplated, Park and Find may be either electronically or mechanically operated. Optional features such as an emergency alarm, a vehicle identification signal and a voice activated recording system may be incorporated in the electronic embodiment of the device.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a hand-held device to permit a user to determine the location of a parked motor vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hand-held device for recording the location of a parked motor vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hand-held device for recording the location of a parked motor vehicle, which device is available either for electronic or mechanical operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hand-held device for recording the location of a parked vehicle, which device is easy to use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements in and arrangements thereof in a device for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawing.